


Drista’s Theory Of Happiness

by estelles



Series: Changing the way you made me + rewrite [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Dream XD babyyyyyy, Drista needs a hug, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Pandora's Vault, The InBetween - Freeform, god AU, no beta we die and get revived like jack maifold
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estelles/pseuds/estelles
Summary: This is basically just dreams family (focused on drista) and their reactions to basically every bad thing he’s done. They’re not very happythis is just a rewrite of my other fic, changing the way you made me.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Clay | Dream's Sister Drista (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream's Sister Drista & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream's Sister Drista & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Changing the way you made me + rewrite [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171202
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	1. Pack up your bags and throw out your toys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drista wears her hair in a braid and you can rip this head cannon from my cold dead hands

Admins were gods. Well, a family of them to be more specific. They held unimaginable power, able to create things out of thin air and turn a person to dust then bring them back good as new. Dream himself was an Admin, although he was stuck in a powerless state for as long as Sapnap could remember. Dream was also one of the only two Admins that Sapnap had met. The other one being his little sister, Drista, who seemed to look up to her older brother, even donning the same mask he did, although it covered her whole face instead of just her eyes and nose. The youngest Admin was well known for spending almost all of her time in one of the family’s many houses and not interacting with mortals much. So it was incredibly out of character for her to be standing at Sapnap’s doorstep during the middle of the night in the pouring rain, one hand on her hip, the other holding a trident. 

“Hey Snapmap, where’s my brother?” 

“What?” 

“Did I stutter?” 

“No, no, I got what you said, I just thought you knew because of the whole Admin thing.” The masked girl tilted her head to the side.

“Well if I knew, I wouldn’t be asking you about it, would I?” she snapped. 

Sapnap sighed and moved to the side to motion the Admin in. “Why don’t you come in and we can talk about it” Drista hesitated, then walked into the house, leaning her trident by the door and taking off her drenched cloak, then to flop herself down on the older man’s couch. Sapnap sat on a chair across from her, looking at the girl with a grim expression. “So basically, Dream is in prison”.

“What? Why?” 

“What do you want me to start with? The countless war crimes or the child abuse?” 

“Maybe start from the beginning? Because I have no idea what the hell is happening!”

So he did. He told her about the L’Manburg independence war, about Schlatt, he told her about Tommy’s exile and Tubbo’s presidency, he told her about the community house and how the whole SMP had come together to defeat her older brother and put him in prison. And even though Drista’s face was covered by her mask, he knew she was crying.

After he finished the girl shot up from her seat and started pacing, “No, no, no, no, no. He would never do something like that. And even if he did, it was for a good reason right? How long is his sentence?” 

“I don’t know. Forever I guess.”    
  


“Does he have parole, maybe?” 

“Absolutely not” 

“No, no, no! He was my only ticket out of there!” Drista started pacing faster, hands tugging at her messy blonde hair. “Now I have to go back and Dad will be mad!” The girl stopped pacing near Sapnap’s living room wall, clutching the bottom of her light blue hoodie. “No, no, no, NO!” She then proceeded to punch a hole through the wood planks of the wall, leaving them cracked and splintered. 

To prevent any more structural damage, Sapnap got up from his chair and walked over to the girl, slouching by the wall’s new hole with clenched fists and bleeding knuckles. The older man knelt down to match the girl’s height. 

“Drista, I’m gonna need you to calm down,” Sapnap said calmly. “You obviously don’t want to go back to wherever you were, so I won’t make you. Do you have a place to stay for the time being?” The masked girl shook her head and looked down at the floor. “Okay, I guess you can stay with me until we get everything figured out” he patted her shoulder before standing up and leaving the young Admin to set up the guest room.

**.** **.** **.**

As Sapnap struggled to get the sheets on the bed, he thought over what it must be like for Drista. If being Dream’s friend while knowing he did so many horrible things took a toll on his conscience, what was it like for his little sister? She must be devastated. 

He was finally able to fit the sheet over the mattress and get the bed and the rest of the room ready for his young guest. She shuffled into the room lazely and threw her trident and belongings on the floor and curled up on the bed. 

Sapnap was about to leave and go back to bed until he turned around to face the girl.

“Do you need food or clothes or anything?” The girl didn’t respond. She was already asleep. Sapnap nodded to himself, turned off the light and left to go sit at the kitchen table and go over what the hell just happened. He pulled out his communicator and sent a message to George. 

  
  


Sapnap:  _ guess who just showed up at my house _

Georgenotfound:  _ clifford the big red dog  _

Sapnap:  _ what _

Georgenotfound:  _ you were the one who woke me up in the middle of the night. You should have expected this _

Sapnap:  _ Dream’s sister. His sister showed up george _

Georgenotfound:  _ which one. He has 2 _

Sapnap:  _ the younger one _

Georgenotfound:  _ okay. So what are you gonna do about it _

Sapnap:  _ I don’t know thats why i’m asking you _

Georgenotfound:  _ why? I don’t know anything about children. i’m going back to sleep _

Sapnap sighed. This conversation would have to wait until tomorrow and even then, there was a chance George wouldn’t be awake. He set his communicator on the table and went to bed to get some sleep, but after Drista’s arrival, he found that he wasn’t tired. He tossed and turned for about an hour until he gave up. 

He went out to his backyard to get some wood to fix the hole in the wall that Drista created. He then found out that not only did the girl’s fist go through his living room wall, it also made its way into the bathroom wall. He spent the rest of the night patching up the walls and by the time he was done, the sun was already rising.


	2. misheard game of telephone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> george and sapnap talk

When Drista finally stumbled out of the guest bedroom, Sapnap was sitting at the kitchen table with his hands folded neatly in front of him, and with a polite smile on his face.

“Good morning Drista, we need to talk” 

Drista then proceeded to walk back to her room and lock the door shut. It took twenty minutes of promising her netherite,diamonds and many, many, many other valuables for her to even set one foot out of the door. When the older man was finally able to get the girl to sit down at the kitchen table, she sat hunched down with her arms crossed and her head sinking into the oversized hoodie she wore.

“So…your brother is in prison” Sapnap started “And you don’t have a place to stay. Or from what I gathered, any armour, food, or new clothes” 

“Yup” the girl responded, sinking lower into the chair “You’re spot on”

“Do you want to go home to your parents? I bet they're really worried” Drista said nothing. “Or how about your siblings, you have two other ones, right? Can you have one of them or maybe your parents pick you up?” 

“If I could, I would’ve already” she scoffed “You were a last resort” 

“Wow, thanks. I feel so appreciated” 

Drista flipped him off, lightening the mood a bit before she got back to the subject at hand. “Does the prison allow any visitors? I wanna talk to him” 

“Yeah, they do. But I don’t think it’s good for you to visit him at this time” 

The masked girl stood up quick, knocking her chair over and slamming her palms down on the table. “What? Why not?” 

“He’s not in the best mental state right now! He needs time to adjust!” Sapnap said, raising his voice a little as he stood up as well. 

“That’s a load of horse shit! You just don’t want me to see him! He’s been in worse situations than prison, and he was just fine!”

“He wasn’t talking! He said he was on strike! Does that sound like someone who’s fine?” 

“WELL MAYBE YOU DON’T KNOW HIM AS WELL AS YOU THINK YOU DO!” 

Sapnap opened his mouth to give the girl an equally loud, if not louder reply, but he was interrupted by the sound of a door opening. 

“Umm… is everything alright here?” George said. Sapnap sighed with relief and sat back down in his chair. Drista, however, was still standing up and facing Sapnap, and he was pretty sure that she was glaring at him under her mask.

“Yeah, I think” Sapnap replied. He didn’t expect George to wake up this early in the morning. Granted, it was already 11:50, but still. “We just got into a bit of an argument”

“Yeah, I heard” George chuckled. He walked over to sit at the dining table with the other two, but not before extending a hand to Drista. “You must be Drista right? It’s nice to meet you” 

The girl batted away his hand before sitting down and laying her head down on the table, using her arms as a pillow. “We’ve met before” 

“Oh. Sorry” 

“Whatever” Drista scoffed as she got up and trudged back to her room.

Sapnap motioned for George to sit down. “So basically I invited you here because Drista doesn’t really have a place to stay at the moment. And I feel like we need to figure this out together” 

“Why do I have to be involved in this?” George whined. 

“We were her last resort George! She doesn’t have anyone to take care of her now that Dream’s gone! And we both know that she can’t go back to her parents in this kind of state! Remember what Dream told us about them?” 

Dream didn’t talk about his parents often, and when he did, it was almost always negative. At first it was shocking to hear harsh words directed towards the two senior admins. They were thought of as caring parents and overall perfect beings. But the way that Dream described them, made them look like a mix between parents that didn’t care at all about what their children did and parents that held impossibly high expectations for their children. Dream’s story changed often. 

“That still doesn’t answer my question” George deadpanned. “There’s no reason I should be here, she showed up on your doorstep, not mine” 

“I guess it was just kinda instinct? Whenever something happened to us, we were always kinda there, ya know?” 

George sighed and got up from his chair. “Well, that doesn’t really ring true anymore, since Dream’s in prison. Now I’m going home” 

Sapnap caught the other man’s wrist in a tight fist. “George. No. I need help to look over her and you’re like the only other person she knows here” 

George ripped his hand out of Sapnap’s tight grip, and begrudgingly sat back down at the table. “Fine. But she’s going to stay at your place until we get everything figured out. My house is already small enough without a teenage girl in it” 

“That’s fine. I just need you to take her for a couple days a week. And maybe just do some errands with her or something” Sapnap said. “Just look after her and don’t take her to visit Dream. Don’t get her angry either. We need to make sure she doesn’t hurt anyone”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter is so short! thank you for reading so far! :D


	3. You're Lost In A World Of Funhouse Mirrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi... i actually kinda like this chapter. but just the second part though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for yelling

While George and Sapnap planned what they were going to do with Drista, she was lying in bed, curled up in a ball and hiding under the covers. She knew that nobody would come in anytime soon, so she had taken the liberty of taking off her mask. The mask laid on the bedside table, the smiley face staring up at the ceiling. 

Drista had never really liked wearing a mask. It muffled her voice and made it harder to breathe. But it was a hand-me-down from her brother, and she knew that if she didn’t wear it he would be disappointed and would feel like she didn’t care about him anymore. Of course there were other reasons to keep wearing the mask. It provided her with a sense of comfort, shielding away her true face from the world. 

It also was one of her signifying traits, letting everyone know that she was the youngest of the admin. Everyone in their family had their own traits. X had his eyepatch, Cita had her lipstick, their parents had their crowns, and Dream and Drista had their masks. The traits were impossible for mortals to recreate, and even attempting to recreate them was considered blasphemy. 

Drista curled into herself more at the thought of her family. Even though she ran away from them, she couldn’t help but miss them. Sure, they were extremely flawed, but that didn't mean that there weren’t any good memories. When she was younger, on snowy days, their mother would make hot chocolate, and everyone would sit by the fireplace while their father would read stories about them from some books that he bought every year. A good portion of the stories were made up, exaggerating smaller events into a whole book with dramatic twists and turns. The whole family would laugh when fictional them did something wild or crazy, completely missing the mark of the real them. But around 4 years ago, their mother stopped making hot chocolate and their father had stopped buying books. And just like that, the fireplace snowdays stopped.

The girl stayed curled up for a while until she eventually got hot and decided to go out to town to buy some clothes, since she had forgotten most of them at home. She exited her room and beelined straight to the door, but before she opened it she heard a tired male voice. 

“Wait” George grumbled “Where are you going?” 

“Out” 

“Do you have any weapons on you?” 

“No, but thanks for the reminder” Drista said as she retrieved her trident. 

“Okay, don’t get killed,” George warned lazily. 

“Will do” 

**.** **.** **.**

As Drista walked down the streets of the SMP, she could feel the people’s eyes burning into her. As an Admin, she was used to people staring at her, but this time the look on the people’s faces wasn’t awe and wonder. It was fear. The fear that the young goddess was just like her brother, a psychopath, dead set on destroying any sense of peace and safety. Drista knew that if her parents, Cita or X was walking down the street they would be celebrated and worshiped. But none of that happened to her, and she knew why. 

It was the mask. 

Since she wore the mask alongside her brother, the two were seen as similar by the mortals. Whatever Dream did, Drista would do too. However Dream acted, she would act like it too. They weren’t wrong. But they weren’t right either. While Drista was similar to her brother in personality and genetics, she knew when to stop. Dream didn’t. 

She suddenly snapped out of her thoughts and realized that she was completely lost. She looked around the street, looking for any sign of familiarity, squinting at the map of the SMP her brother gave her when she told him she was running away. She knew that Dream was thinking in her best interest, but there was one problem. The map was outdated. Like, really, really outdated. The map was made the summer of last year, way before L’manburg was even a thing. The masked girl sighed as she lifted her head to look at the people passing by, searching for any familiar faces, granted she was only familiar with two people on the SMP, those being Tommy and The Blade. Her eyes took in the crowd, listening for high pitched screeching and searching for a pink braid. She was just about to give up hope until she saw him. She didn’t know him well, but he would have to do for the time being. 

As she made her way over to the man, the crowd cleared a path for her, making sure not to get in her way, lest the young Admin might be bothered by them. As she made her way over to the man, she could see he was laughing with another man, with curly brown hair and a colorful hoodie that she’d sworn she’d seen before. As she approached, the curly haired man stopped laughing, but his companion continued until he noticed that his friend wasn’t smiling anymore. 

“Hey Karl what’s-” and then Drista tapped him on the shoulder and he screamed before turning to look at her, fear in his eyes. “Don’t ever fucking do that again” Quackity said as he took in the young girl while she giggled at his reaction. “Wait, weren’t you that girl who almost fucking drowned me? Twice?” 

“Yeah. I need to find the nearest shop that sells clothes and I’m lost and you’re the only person I sort of know” 

Quackity was still blankly staring at her, trying to put puzzle pieces together in his head. His eyes widened as he finally understood what was confronting him. He jumped back and pointed at her accusingly. “You’re Dream’s sister!” 

“Yeah, now can you please give me directions to-”

“No, no, no, no. We have to talk. Do you know what he did to this server?” 

“Yes, I’m aware of that. Now-” 

“He destroyed the community house! He destroyed L’manburg, twice!”

“I need directions-” 

“He wanted to steal our stuff to have control over us! And don’t even get me started on the-” 

“JUST GIVE ME THE GODDAMN DIRECTIONS!” she shouted. The way the words came out of her mouth sounded demonic, like many voices, all speaking at once. The usually loud and busy street was dead quiet. 

Quackity shrunk back from the girl, shaking and looking absolutely terrified. “A couple of shops to the right,” he pointed, continuing to back up from the Admin. 

The young Admin nodded and made her way to the shop the winged man had pointed her to, and once more, the crowd cleared a path for her, lest they displease the young goddess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!! i plan to focus more on the Admin family in the rest of the story. have a cookie. :D

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! have a gold star! :D


End file.
